


Nightmare

by electronic_elevator



Series: the ones with little!Wilford [4]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Crying, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Non-Sexual Age Play, POV Third Person, Sharing a Bed, mentions of Actor Mark, reader uses they/them but is called mommy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:54:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24187726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electronic_elevator/pseuds/electronic_elevator
Summary: Wilford has an awful nightmare and wakes up scared, yelling loud enough to wake up Darkiplier. That's sort of a good thing, since he's also dropped into littlespace. Dark helps him up to his mommy's room and everything works out alright.
Relationships: OC & Darkiplier, OC & Wilford
Series: the ones with little!Wilford [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742665
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> it’s your friendly neighborhood Warfstache stan reminding you he is Babey and he deserves all the love I can give him. I debated posting this at all, but some people seem to like my little!Wilford stuff so yea,,,
> 
> Hm, and I’m sorry that the perspective gets kind of weird… I was forced into using the 3rd person/using “Y/N” because it starts off in Dark’s POV, so that sort of clashes with the other fics in this ‘verse on this acct and isn’t my preferred mode to write in anyway… Alas………

Darkiplier heard yelling, loud enough to rouse them from their slumber with heart racing. Fearing the worst, they jumped out of bed, ignoring the pains it set off. As they stumbled towards the door, they woke up enough to realize it was Wilford yelling. Definitely not good, especially not in the middle of the night, so Dark pressed on, opening their door. With the sound buffer removed, it became clear that what he was hearing now was crying. 

Very, very not good. 

Wilford’s door was ajar, so they walked down the hallway as quickly as their body would let them and pushed it open. “Wilford? Are you alright?” 

The other man was in the middle of his bed, sitting up, hair a mess and face tear-streaked, eyes wild. For a moment, no recognition was in his gaze, and Dark’s heart constricted for a long, tense moment until it cleared. 

“Dark?” Wilford whined. 

After an initial rush of relief that Wilford was at least relatively lucid and present, Dark was nervous again — Wilford sounded little, which was about the only situation in which Dark felt incompetent. 

But Dark loved him, so they moved into the room and headed for the bed. “Yes, it’s me, Wil,” Dark confirmed.

Wilford felt safe around Dark, even when little. His face fell into a miserable expression, fresh tears with it. “I’m scared.”

Dark sat down on the bed, and Wilford immediately moved over and hugged them tightly. “What’s wrong?” Dark asked, as gently as they could, stroking Wilford’s back softly. 

“Nightmare,” he whimpered, cuddling real close. “I woke up little and Mommy’s not here.” 

Yep, yep, Dark was out of their depth. “I see,” they hummed, leaning over to turn the bedside light on its nightlight setting. “That must be scary. I’ll sit with you a while, if you’d like.” 

“Please?” Wilford asked, then continued as a blush rose on his cheeks: “But… can you take me to Mommy, after? I don’t wanna sleep alone anymore.”

“Of course, Wilford.” Darkiplier was frowning where Wilford couldn’t see, frustrated that they couldn’t really help. But, they could at least do that; Y/N’s room was on the second floor, and only a long walk if you were a scared little boy.

Wilford was still crying, so Dark kept petting him gently. “Do you want to talk about what you saw?” they asked eventually. 

“No,” Wilford said firmly. The two sat quietly for another minute while Wil’s tears reduced to the occasional sniffle. Then, Wil asked: “Do you ever have nightmares, Dark?”

“…Yes,” Dark replied, “but I don’t really consider them as such, as they don’t bother me after I wake up.” 

Wilford didn’t reply. 

“Do you want to go upstairs now, Wil?” 

Dark felt him nod against their side. “Okay, little one.” 

Dark moved to get up but found Wilford burying his face their shirt. Then they realized what they’d said. They hadn’t used a pet name like that for Wil when he was little before… but it had felt appropriate. “Was that okay..?” they murmured. 

Wilford pulled back to look at them, even in the dim light clearly blushing. “Yes.” 

“Alright… let’s get you to your mommy, hmm?” They moved to stand up, and Wil followed, close enough that Dark had to be careful not to trip. 

“You probably can’t carry me, can you, Dark?” Wil asked. 

“…No, I’m sorry.” Not with their back the way it was… despite whatever magic allowed Y/N to, despite their size relative to Wilford. “I can hold your hand. And no harm will come to you; you’re safe with me.” They reached out for Wil, grabbing his hand, and together they headed across the house to Y/N’s room. 

The manor did have a way of looking especially creepy in the middle of the night. 

Their door was closed, but luckily not locked. Darkiplier pushed it open and gestured for Wilford to go ahead. “I’ll stay a moment, don’t worry.”

Wilford ran across the room to Y/N’s bed. “Mommy, Mommy,” he whined, climbing on the bed. “Mommy,” he repeated. 

They began to stir. “Wil..ford? Wha’time’ssit?” they slurred, reaching out to him as they woke up. 

“Had a nightmare,” Wil explained. 

Y/N was mostly awake by now, blinking open their eyes, rubbing away the sleep. “Oh, my poor baby. Did you come up here all by yourself?”

“No, Dark helped me.” 

Y/N looked up, seeing Dark’s figure in the doorway, as they stroked Wil’s arm. “Thank you, Darkiplier.” 

“Of course. Wilford, are you alright now for me to head back to my room?” 

Wil paused, looking from Y/N to Darkiplier. After the nightmare, he wanted them both, but he didn’t want to ask that of Dark. So he cuddled up to Y/N and, instead of answering, hid his face again, breathing in their scent. 

“Wilford?” Dark repeated. 

“Baby, it’s the middle of the night, can you answer Dark?” 

“Lost you both in my nightmare,” he whined, tears gathering in his eyes again as he looked back up to Y/N, recalling more snippets of the dream he’d been trying to forget.

“My poor baby,” Y/N sympathized, smoothing back his hair and caressing his cheek. 

Dark was frowning in the hallway. They hated how upset Wilford was — hated that all the things Dark turned to what they would consider productive hatred instead tormented Wilford.

“Do you wanna talk about it?” Y/N asked softly. 

Wilford still didn’t, would rather forget as soon as possible. But he thought it might get Dark to stay. He fiddled with the buttons on Y/N’s shirt. Quietly, he told them a bit more, avoiding the details: “Mark. An’ everybody was gone. Found Mommy’s body.” He’d started crying again. “Couldn’t help anybody even though Dark needed it.” 

Y/N pulled him close, looking worriedly at Dark who was bristling with rage at the mention of the Actor’s name, their vicinity already distorting. “None of it was real. I’m safe, Dark’s safe, and we’re not going to let anything like that ever happen.”

“I will never let that happen,” Dark swore, voice layered. 

“Dark, come on in, shut the door,” Y/N told them, worried about the ringing waking more of the egos; basically half of the manor residents live in their hallway. They winced as Dark slammed it, but then they walked over to the bed. “Would you mind staying here tonight? I know it’s not ideal, but, for Wilford…” Y/N’s bed was large enough to sleep the three of them, and although they felt a little awkward about asking, if it would get their baby sleeping soundly again then they would ask anyway. 

Dark considered it. They preferred sleeping alone as a general rule, but they’d occasionally shared a bed with (an adult) Wilford. And it wasn’t like they didn’t trust Y/N, who was their right-hand man in a lot of respects. (They also knew Y/N didn’t have romantic feelings for them, which was the most obvious potential source of awkwardness.) “I can do that.” 

“You hear that, baby? Dark’s gonna stay. We’ll all sleep here tonight, okay?”

“Okay…” Wilford sniffled. “I’m sorry…” 

“It’s okay,” Y/N cooed at the same time Dark said, “You don’t need to be.” 

Y/N continued, “You had a very scary dream. That’s not your fault at all, and of course you want comfort afterwards. I’m your Mommy — that’s my job anyway, sweetheart.” They kissed his cheek. “Do you need anything before we go to sleep?”

Wilford glanced at Dark, then turned to whisper in Y/N’s ear. “Need potty.” Wilford was not very quiet and Dark definitely heard that, but they pretended otherwise, looking away from the pair while they talked.

“Do you want to be diapered tonight?” Y/N asked. Generally he liked to be when little. This might be the first time in recorded history that he’d asked for the potty rather than a diaper. 

Wilford gave a frustrated look, looking pointedly from Y/N to Dark. 

Y/N figured they should continue this conversation elsewhere. “…C’mon, baby.” They took his hand and led him to their bathroom, helping him out of his pajama bottoms so he could use their toilet. “You don’t want Dark to see you diapered? They’ve seen you diapered before.” 

“Not when I was sleeping right next to them…” 

“You’re real little tonight, baby, I think you should be diapered. Dark doesn’t have to know; your pajamas will cover it up,” Y/N said. 

“Okay,” Wilford agreed. 

“Can you wash your hands while I get a diaper for you?” Y/N asked. 

“…Leave the door open please?”

Y/N nodded, moving back into the main room, headed for the drawer where they kept some little supplies for Wilford. Dark was still standing by the bed. “You can lay down, Dark. Make yourself comfortable. We’ll be right out. I’m just helping him get settled again.” 

Dark nodded, moving to the other side and pushing back the covers. 

Y/N returned to the bathroom with the diapering supplies, shutting the door behind them. “Lay down,” they instructed, and then quickly got Wilford powdered then diapered, pulling his pajama pants back up. 

Being awake at like 3 AM was starting to catch up to them.

“There you go. You’re all secure but nobody has to know.”

Wilford patted himself, crinkling lightly, before agreeing. “Okay.”

“Ready to go back to sleep with Mommy and Dark?” 

He nodded, so Y/N shut off the light and they went back into the main room. 

“Alright—“ Y/N started, planning to address Dark before they noticed the entity was already dozing. Evidently the fact that it was the middle of the night had caught up to them as well. To Wilford instead, Y/N just smiled. 

He climbed into the middle of the bed and Y/N followed, pulling the covers up on their side. 

Dark stirred when Wilford cuddled up to them, enough to allow it, adjusting for them to be close together. Y/N’s bed was big enough to accommodate the trio, but barely. So Y/N climbed into the remaining space at Wilford’s side and angled towards him. 

“Feel better now, sweetheart?” they asked. 

Wilford nodded, wriggling into the pillows and closing his eyes. “Thank you Mommy; thank you Dark.” He was glad that he had people to take care of him like this, and didn’t feel scared anymore with both of them on either side of him. He was able to fall asleep pretty quickly, and when his breathing evened out, Y/N followed suit.


End file.
